


spending time in closets

by renlybaratheon



Series: prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seven minutes in heaven au, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlybaratheon/pseuds/renlybaratheon
Summary: “They should call this seven minutes in hell not heaven,” he grumbled. “What the fuck did we even do last time?”“I think we arm wrestled,” said Adam. “You lost.”“Me? Lose?” Ronan put a hand to his chest, pretending to be insulted. “Clearly you’ve been seeing other closets.”(prompt: things you said with no space between us)





	

“This is the tiniest fucking closet I’ve ever been in.” Ronan groaned.

“Been in a lot of closets, have you?” Adam’s brow rose high teasingly.

“You’re fucking hilarious, Parrish.”

“And I don’t even try.”

Ronan gave him a glaring look, folding his arms across his chest as his mood continued to sour. This was the seventh time this has happened to them, at seven different parties. At this point it was extremely apparent their friends were playing a mean prank on them, unaware of Ronan’s feelings and unaware (or aware but unperturbed) by how dickish this all was. 

The first couple times it was awkward, especially when Ronan didn’t even know Adam, outside of the fact he was the new transfer at the time. Now they were sort of friends and it was clear their names weren’t really picked at random as they were always the first to be thrown in the closet together whatever party they happened to be at. Ronan needed to stop going to parties that thought seven minutes in heaven was the epitome of a good time.

This was hellish, and it all started because Gansey wanted to impress Henry Cheng six months ago. Fuck whoever invented this game and fuck his friends who he could still hear outside under the muffled pulse of music.

He and Adam were pinched between coats and clutter, a yoga mat digging into his back. Every time he pushed it off him it seemed to fall further, forcing him closer and closer. It continued to push down on his head again and he jerked forward instinctively, into Adam’s arms, who caught him before he went head first into the wall.

“You okay?” he asked. He didn’t seem to be having as much of an agonizing time in here. In fact, he looked pretty bored.

Ronan jerked back from his touch, nervous of all things.

“They should call this seven minutes in hell not heaven,” he grumbled. “What the fuck did we even do last time?”

“I think we arm wrestled,” said Adam. “You lost.”

“Me? Lose?” Ronan put a hand to his chest, pretending to be insulted. “Clearly you’ve been seeing other closets.”

Adam’s lips quirked just enough it sent a small chill down Ronan’s spine. The boy rolled his eyes a little as he was starting to fiddle with the sleeve of one of the jackets.

“No, I remember it was vividly you,” he said. “You claimed you could win because you play tennis, then when you lost you said that it was because you couldn’t see. As if those two things correlate at all.”

“Yeah, okay, Parrish. You don’t have to rub it in.”

This was painful, and Ronan leaned so he could take a glance at Adam’s watch. This time the closet had a light in it, which made everything easier, or maybe it made it worse. He hadn’t decided yet, which was worse; only able to hear Adam or able to see him and know how close he was, how easy it was to just reach out and touch him. How much he wanted to but couldn’t.

Then Adam stepped closer, removing any distance between them that there was before. Ronan visibly gulped, as Adam’s hand accidentally brushed his. His other arm stretched forward and Ronan swore he blacked out a minute, when Adam’s chest pressed to his as he was reaching over him for something, standing on his toes just a little to give him that edge. His brow was furrowing, reaching for whatever it was behind him. Ronan almost turned to help but he felt pinned down like this, and if he moved he was afraid he would graze Adam’s face with his and didn’t want to invite any more awkwardness than there was already.

When Adam pulled back he had a small toy in his hand, a car. He simply held it between his two hands and did nothing else.

He was still staring down at it as he talked. “Well, it’s been seven parties where we’ve been thrown together in here.” Then his eyes flitted up to Ronan, sparking a fire in his chest. “I’m starting to think they’re trying to say something.”

“Yeah, that they’re lame and don’t know any other ways of antagonizing people,” he said. “Fucking children.”

“Do you feel antagonized?”

“When you keep asking me questions like this, I do.”

“Sorry. I can stop.” Adam pulled back from him, space between them again. He let go of the toy car onto the pile of shoes in the corner, although it didn’t seem that was his intention and he looked to want to grab for it but didn’t. Ronan didn’t want that space between them exist to exist, and so he nudged the mat to fall on him for the thousandth time, pushing him into Adam.

The boy graciously laughed a little at how it smacked Ronan in the back, who fell into him again. He reached above him to help him out, hands brushing past Ronan’s head as he pushed it off. He hoped he couldn’t feel how fast Ronan’s heart was racing.

“That mat is out to get me,”  he grunted.

“Everyone and everything is out to get you, it seems,” Adam mused. The mat situation was fixed but they did not move.

“That’s what I’ve been fucking saying,” said Ronan.

There was no space between them, and Adam whispered, “We should see what all the fuss is about. About this whole seven minutes in heaven thing. We have a few more minutes left.”

Ronan couldn’t form words and opened his mouth but only nonsense vowels and sounds came out. Everything tilted as he tried to hold on for dear life to reality, this possibly being too good of a dream.

“If you don’t want to–” and Adam was pulling back, visibly embarrassed. His silence spoke paragraphs to Adam, mistranslated in the air between their faces.

Ronan wasn’t letting this go unanswered that easily, and he grabbed Adam by the waist and dragged him in for a kiss. His first kiss. In a closet. How ridiculously on the nose it was and yet he didn’t care because  _oh fuck_  Adam’s lips felt so soft and then he opened them and suddenly there was his  _tongue_. Adam’s hands went round to the base of Ronan’s skull and he pressed into him and suddenly it was very clear why this was called seven minutes in heaven. Ronan could spend forever in here, like this, as he breathed out his nose, sucking in air during the brief separations of their feverish kisses. His eyes were still closed when Ronan stole a moment for himself to catch his breath, a small sigh escaping his parted lips. Ronan memorized that sound, memorized a lot of things about that moment, then went back to work and kissed Adam again and again and again.

“Time’s up!” There was a fumbling for the door on the other side, and Adam broke from Ronan like a bolt of lightning out a cloud. It was almost entirely possible with how fast Adam went from 100 to 0 that Ronan imagined that all in his head. It wouldn’t have been the first time, excluding how wrecked Adam’s face looked and the way his shirt collar rode up the nape of his neck. Those he could not have pictured so clearly. Or the way when Adam wiped at his lips with his thumb and forefinger his eyes stayed on Ronan, as if starved for more.

Ronan and Adam must not have looked as much of a mess as he thought they did because their friends assumed nothing happened again and both of them let that be the story. It was too complicated for Ronan to explain what the truth was, as he wasn’t sure he understood it himself. All he knew was the rest of the night was spent with him looking at Adam and Adam looking back at him, and Ronan remembering vividly the tiniest details of the kiss from touch to sound.

At the end of the night Adam caught Ronan before he left, lingering by the front door of the house they were leaving. He leaned into him in the dark of the doorway, touching at the zipper of Ronan’s sweatshirt. Ronan was suddenly shivering even though he wasn’t cold.

“That was fun,” and Adam was smiling more fully than he had ever seen him smile before all the months he knew him. It was like watching the clouds separate in the sky on an overcast day, the sun shining through and warmth coming in. “See you ‘round, Lynch. Hopefully in a less cluttered closet next time.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?”

Adam leaned further into him and Ronan could feel his breath brush his face. “Call it a gut feeling.”

Ronan was suddenly a fan of party games.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this on my [tumblr](http://cabeswatergreywaren.tumblr.com/post/150592779949/i-will-send-you-multiple-bc-i-love-your-writing)
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you think xx


End file.
